papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Taco Mia Deluxe Edition!
This game is A tribute to Papa's Taco Mia! & Papa's Taco Mia HD! We introduced unlockable toppings, closers, stickers, and many other things. There will be new customers and new toppings, etc. This time you will have 4 workers this is an app as well. This is for Android phones and tablets. This game is also for computers as well. =) The workers are Mitch, Maggie and also Pamela & George are the new workers of Papa's Taco Mia! Customers: * Penny (Tutorial) * Franco (After Tutorial) * Clair (Random) * Greg (Random) * Daphne (Time) * Jane (Random) * Orange Blossom (Random) * Tom (Time) * Woody (Time) * Brody (Time) * Stephen (Time) * Crystal (Time) * Mary (Time) * Duke Gotcha (Time) * Rhonda (Time) * Chester (Time) * Sue (Time) * Timm (Time) * Arizona (Time) * Buzz Lightyear (Time) * Spongebob (Time) * Mayor Mallow (Time) * Rapunzel (Time) * Aurora (Time) * Patrick (Time) * Janana (Time) * Radlynn (Time) * Vicky (Time) * Mindy (Time) * Elantra (NEW) (Time) * Frankie (NEW) (Time) * Perri (Time) * Whiff (Rank 2) (Unlocked with Blue Corn Chips) * Teddy (NEW) (Rank 3) (Unlocked with Multigrain Chips and Hot Sauce) * Peggy (Rank 4) (Unlocked with Jalepenos and Queso Blanco Dip and Sauce) * Hope (Rank 5) (Unlocked with Chicken and White Rice) Starlight BBQ (Ranks 6-20) * Boomer (Rank 6) (Unlocked with Cornbread and Beef Brisket) * Carson (Rank 7) (Unlocked with Unlocked with Pita and Fried Onion Rings) * Rudy (Rank 8) (Unlocked with Blazeberry Sauce and Nacho Cheese Dip) * Rita (Rank 9) (Unlocked with Nacho Cheese Sauce and Spicy Twists) * Keswick (Rank 10) * Jessie (Rank 11) (Unlocked with Lone Star Sauce) * Doan (Rank 12) (Unlocked with Pork) * Maryweather (Rank 13) (Unlocked with Black Beans and Brown Rice) * Shannon (Rank 14) (Unlocked with Carne Asada) * Jackie (Rank 15) (Unlocked with Marinara Sauce) (dip) * Big Pauly (Rank 16) * Scooter (Rank 17) (Unlocked with Ancho Chille Sauce) * Ivy (Rank 18) (Unlocked with Soft Shell) * Wendy (Rank 19) (Unlocked with Nacho Cheese Chips, Awesome Sauce Dip and Azul Ranch Taco) * Tony (Rank 20) (Unlocked with Buffalo Sauce and Steak) Portallini Feast (Ranks 21-40) * Olga (Rank 21) (Unlocked with Gyro Meat, Romaine Lettuce * Deano (Rank 22) (Unlocked with Garlic and Olive Oil Piada) * Joyce (Rank 23) (Unlocked with Feta Cheese and Verde Sauce) * Allen (Rank 23) (Unlocked with Tzarziki Sauce and Pita Shell) * Martin (Rank 24) (Unlocked with Al Pastor and Chipotle Sauce) * Bruna Romano (Rank 25) (Unlocked with Gorgonzola Cheese) * Carlo Romano (Rank 26) (Unlocked with Awesome Sauce) * Little Eduardo (Rank 27) (Unlocked with Romaine Lettuce) * Ann (Rank 28) * Bridget (Rank 29) * Tucson (NEW) (Rank 31) * Clair (Rank 32) (Unlocked with Teriyaki Sauce) * Vintella (Rank 33) (Unlocked with Waffle Cut Chips) * Gino Romano (Rank 34) * Gabriella Skory (NEW) (Rank 35) * Runner (Rank 36) * Junie B Jones (Rank 37) * Flora (Rank 38) * Xavier (Rank 39) * Lucile (Rank 40) Maple Mornings (Ranks 42-52) * Johnny (Rank 42) (Unlocked with Bacon and Scrambled Egg) * Grace (Rank 43) (Unlocked with Maple Syrup and Roasted Chilli Corn Salsa Dip) * Dudley Puppy (Rank 44) (Unlocked with Hash Browns and Wasabi Sauce) * Janana (Rank 45) (Unlocked with Banana Peppers) * Sonata (NEW) (Rank 46) (Unlocked with Parmesan Garlic Sauce) * Wendy (Rank 47) (Unlocked with Mystery Loco Sauce) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 48) (Unlocked with Waffle Taco) * Cherissa (Rank 49) (Unlocked with Atomic Taco Shell) * Austin (Rank 50) * Gingersnap (Rank 51) * Mandi (Rank 52) Halloween (Ranks 53-63) * Willow (Rank 53) (Unlocked with Wild Boar and Black Olives) * Shaggy (Rank 54) (Unlocked with Midnight Crunch Taco) * Ginger The Food Citric (NEW) (Rank 56) (Unlocked with Jack-O-Mole and La Catrina Sauce) * Sasha (Rank 57) (Unlocked with Parmesan Garlic Taco) * James (Rank 58) (Unlocked with Diablo Steak Sauce, Mild Peppers and Provolone Chips) * Veloster (NEW) (Rank 59) (Unlocked with Cucumbers and Garlic Chipotle Dip) * Squidward (Rank 60) (Unlocked with Chipped Ham) * Fred (Rank 61) * Huckleberry Pie (Rank 62) * Snow White (Rank 63) Thanksgiving (Rank 64-74) * Sienna (Rank 64) (Unlocked with Pumpkin Spice Taco, Roasted Turkey and Gravy) * Hank (Rank 65) (Unlocked with Meatballs) * Mary (Rank 66) (Unlocked with Sweet Diced Potato Wedges) * Mappy (Rank 67) * Steven (Rank 68) (Unlocked with Stuffing and Pico De Gallo dip) * Bertha (Rank 69) * Orange Blossom (Rank 70) * Gingersnap (Rank 71) * Prudence (Rank 72) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 73) * Hugo (Rank 74) Christmas (Ranks 75-90) * Santa (Rank 75) (Unlocked with Yule Spice Sizzler and Cranberry Salsa) * Doghouse (Rank 76) (Unlocked with Chimichurri and Pine Nuts) * Cecilia (Rank 77) (Unlocked with Roasted Goose) * Skater (Rank 78) (Unlocked with Balsamic Dressing, Meatloaf and Zesty Pesto Dip and Sauce) * Karen (Rank 79) (Unlocked with Alfredo Sauce) * Angel Cake (Rank 80) * Zoe (Rank 81) (Unlocked with Grilled Chicken Bites) * Fauna (Rank 82) (Unlocked with Green Onions) * Randy (Rank 83) * Mr. Sherbet (Rank 84) * Rainbow Dash (Rank 85) * Jill Berry (Rank 86) * Linus (Rank 87) * Ariel (Rank 88) * Gracie (Rank 89) * Holly Hobbie (Rank 90) New Year (Ranks 91-104) * Xolo (Rank 91) (Unlocked with Chorizo Sausage and Fire Tortilla Strips) * Fanco (Rank 92) (Unlocked with Lava MunchMelt) * Velma (Rank 93) (Unlocked with Diced Habañeros) * Atomic Betty (Rank 94) (Unlocked with Atomic Sauce and Kansas BBQ Sauce) * Rhonda (Rank 95) (Unlocked with Waffle Fries and Mushrooms) * Alaska (Rank 96) (Unlocked with Sauerkraut) * Donny (Rank 97) * Gordon (Rank 98) * Ms. Cheerlie (Rank 99) * Cindy Bear (Rank 100) * Kisum (Rank 101) * Styler (Rank 102) * Aladdin (Rank 103) * Jasmine (Rank 104) Valentine's Day (Ranks 105-117) * Scarlett (Rank 105) (Unlocked with Sun dried Tomato Soft Taco) * Strawberry Shortcake (Rank 106) (Unlocked with Anticucho and Red Rice) * Elastagirl (NEW) (Rank 107) (Unlocked with Nogada Sauce and Salsa Criolla) * Zoe (Rank 108) * Kayla (Rank 109) * Rosie (Rank 110) * Thea (Rank 111) (Unlocked with Provolone Cheese) * Duplicator (NEW) (Rank 112) (Unlocked with Blue Rice) * Flora (Rank 113) * Aurora (Rank 115) * Roy (Rank 117) St Paddy's Day (Ranks 118-130) * Georgito (Rank 118) (Unlocked with Cilantro Lime Soda Shell) * Doan (Rank 119) (Unlocked with Corned Beef Barbacoa) * Edna (Rank 120) (Unlocked with Diced Green Chilles, Creamy Tomatillo Sauce and Avocado) * Dash (NEW) (Rank 121) (Unlocked with Coleslaw and Basil Leaves) * Clover (Rank 122) * Zoe (Rank 123) * Yogi Bear (Rank 124) * Franco (Rank 125) * Jimmy (Rank 126) * Monica (Rank 127) * Kisum (Rank 128) * Chill (Rank 129) * Rodger (Rank 130) Easter (Ranks 131-143) * Cletus (Rank 131) (Unlocked with Battered Perch, Speckled Taco and Spring Coleslaw) * Violet (NEW) (Rank 132) (Unlocked with Blackberry Remoulade) * Danica (Rank 133) (Unlocked with Blue Cheese Crumbles) * Kingsley (Rank 134) * Bugs Bunny (Rank 135) * Penny (Rank 136) * Cinderella (Rank 137) * Ninjoy (Rank 138) * Mandi (Rank 139) * Edorado Romano (Rank 140) * Olga (Rank 141) * Snoopy (Rank 142) * Peppermint Patty (Rank 143) Cherry Blossom Festival (Ranks 144-172) * Tohru (Rank 144) (Unlocked with Wonton Shell) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 145) (Unlocked with Yum Yum Sauce) * Mulan (Rank 146) (Unlocked with Tofu and Crispy Fried Noodles) * Kenji (Rank 147) * Radlynn (Rank 148) (Unlocked with Beni Shoga) * Daffy Duck (Rank 149) * Anna (Rank 150) * Joyce (Rank 151) Summer Luau (Ranks 151-180) * Utah (Rank 151) (Unlocked with Walking Taco Bag) * Nevada (Rank 152) (Unlocked with Mac and Cheese) * Lola Bunny (Rank 153) * Ariel (Rank 154) (Unlocked with Ahi Tuna) * Speedy Gonzales (Rank 155) (NEW) (Unlocked with Habenero Peppers) * Dora (NEW) (Rank 156) (Unlocked with Fiesta Chips) * Boots (NEW) (Rank 157) * Kahuna (Rank 158) * Kitty Katswell (Rank 159) * Chuck (Rank 160) (Unlocked with Pineapple Salsa) * Mr. Bret (Rank 161) (Unlocked with Blazeberry Flavored Lettuce) * Hacky Zak (Rank 162) (Unlocked with Peas & Mango Chili Sauce) * Amber (Rank 163) (Unlocked with Mystery Loco Sauce) * Mathinas (Rank 164) * Kay (Rank 165) * Chill (Rank 166) (Unlocked with Meatloaf) * Fudge (Rank 167) * Elle (Rank 168) (Unlocked with Dark Brown Rice) * Trishna (Rank 169) * Mr. Incredible (NEW) (Rank 170) (Unlocked with Diablo Chips) * Owen (Rank 171) (Unlocked with Lemon Sauce) * Crystal (Rank 172) * Papa Louie (Rank 173) Closers: * Robby (Monday) * Chicken Little (NEW) (Monday) * Akari (Tuesday) * Peppermint Fitz (Tuesday) * Allan (Wednesday) * Lucy (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Edna Mode (Thursday) * Xandra (Friday) * Sunset Shimmer (Friday) * Rico (Saturday) * Yosemite Sam (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) * Ice Cube (Sunday) Meats * Ground Beef (start) * Chicken (Unlocked with Hope) * Pork (Unlocked with Doan) * Carne Asada (Unlocked with Shannon) * Steak (Unlocked with Tony) * Al Pastor (Unlocked with Martin) * Meatloaf (Unlocked with Chill) Sauces * Sour Cream (start) * Mild Sauce (start) * Hot Sauce (Unlocked Rank 3 with Teddy) * Blazeberry Sauce (Unlocked Rank 8 with Rudy) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked Rank 9 with Rita) * Teryaki Sauce (Unlocked with Clair) * Parmesan Garlic Sauce (Unlocked with Sonata) * Zesty Pesto (Unlocked with Skater) * Balsamic Dressing (Unlocked with Skater) * Loco Mystery Sauce (Unlocked with Amber) Toppings * Cheddar Cheese (start) * Tomatoes (start) * Lettuce (start) * Onions (start) * Jalapenos (Unlocked with Peggy) * White Rice (Unlocked with Hope) * Black Beans (Unlocked with Merryweather) * Brown Rice (Unlocked with Merryweather) * Meatballs (Unlocked with Hank) * Banana Peppers (Unlocked with Janana) * Mild Peppers (Unlocked with James) * Lobster (Unlocked with Gremmie) * Chipped Ham (Unlocked with Squidward) * Cucumbers (Unlocked with Veloster) * Green Onions (Unlocked with Fauna) * Waffle Fries (Unlocked with Rhonda) * Sauerkraut (Unlocked with Alaska) * Provolone Cheese (Unlocked with Thea) * Blue Rice (Unlocked with Duplicator) * Peas (Unlocked with Hacky Zak) * Dark Brown Rice (Unlocked with Elle) Chips: * Traditional (start) * Blue Corn Chips (Unlocked with Whiff on Rank 2.) * Multigrain Chips (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Teddy.) Trivia * Chicken Little is the only closer who makes his first debut in this game. Category:Gameria Category:Games Category:Fan games Category:2016 Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:Desktop Games Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Taco Mia Deluxe Edition!